It has been found that there is currently an increasing demand for unique, fashion statement eyewear, i.e. eyewear offering a more distinctive look that helps to reflect the wearer's own personality and allows the wearer to meet the fashion challenge in order to stay up to date with the ever changing clothing and accessory industries. In many cases, the customers' desire for individuality and creativity has resulted in a change in consumers' buying habit. Many customers now want to be able to control and develop their own creations; they have become the “creator or designer”.
Over the last few years, charm link bracelet companies have been successful in addressing and satisfying this creator or designer type of customer by developing a concept where the beads and charms can be interchanged and uniquely combined with different color and texture materials, such that the customers can create their very own designer piece of jewelry. However, the availability of interchangeable charm link system has been limited to the jewelry field of bracelets, necklaces and earrings, and the interchangeable charm link system has therefore been isolated to the wrists, necks and ears. This specialized industry has experienced an overall success and has expanded its influence throughout the world. This expansion, however, has been limited to the jewelry accessory market.
Over time, several design of eyewear allowing ornaments to be mounted thereto, fixedly or interchangeably, were proposed. However, known eyewear allowing ornaments to be mounted thereto generally tend to restrict the types of ornaments or decorative items that can be mounted thereto and/or the possible combination or ornament that can be made, thereby limiting the creativity of the customer.
In view of the above, there is a need for improved eyewear with an interchangeable ornament mounting system, an ornament receiving system for eyewear and/or a method for interchangeably mounting ornaments to eyewear, which would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.